Chard's Robots
Night Ryder revealed that he had an enormous hord of robots at his disposal when he sent them into Adventure Bay. Shadowpup witnessed the resulting battle and recorded what he/she saw in his/her famous story "Pups and the Battle for Earth." From what we saw in the story, around 80% of the robots weren't much taller than the average man and had weapons that couldn't even level the Lookout, which we think was their intended target. The remaining 20% were special robots that included: giants, legged-bombs, and unarmed tanks. We've also heard rumor of a project that Night Ryder refers to as "The Hypergiant." Night Ryder is believed to be spending, at least, 50% of his annual income on his robot army. He is partnered with a cat known as Chard, who we believe is the original creator of the robot army(though he is said to have reprogrammed them to follow only Night Ryder's commands when he gave them and the blueprints he used to Night Ryder for a reason that is still unknown). We believe they're planning another invasion of Adventure Bay, but we're not too sure. As of now, most of the knowledge we have gained about these robots has been classified for an unknown reason. I think the managers don't like sharing valuable info because they're afraid it could end up in the wrong hands. Update #1 The managers have agreed to give out some info about these robots. Night Ryder seems to have made a deal with Grey Mann, because the robots Night Ryder uses are based of of them. There are 9 regular robot types that comprise of 80% of the total number of robots as of now. Each type(or class as they're often refereed to) has different abilities that are unique to that type. The 9 regular types are: Scout-bot - Very fast but not so tough. Problematic in numbers. Posses close ranged weapons. Should be taken seriously and destroyed on sight. Soldier-bot - Tougher that the Scout-bots but are slower. Posses more powerful weapons. Should be taken care of on sight. Pyro-bot - Burns everything in front of it. Can be deadly. Must be destroyed on sight. Demobot - Uses explosives to deal insane damage. Definitely get rid of them on sight. Heavy-bot - Uses miniguns to mow down enemies. Get them before they get you. Engineer-bot - Constructs buildings to help its companions. Should be destroyed on sight. Medibot - Heals damaged robots. Should be destroyed first. Sniper-bot - Takes enemies down from a distance. Best to get them from behind. Spy-bot - Can pop in when you can't see them. Can sap buildings and artillery. Get them when they show themselves. Each regular robot has several special variants that have abilities that their regular counterpart doesn't have. Although these variants account for 16% of the total robot count as of now, they're becoming increasingly more common than their regular counterparts. Here's what the managers are willing to share about these "special robots." Demoknight - very skilled with swords. Can cover large distances very quickly. Heavyweight Champ - Doesn't need weapons to ruin your day. Often attacks in large groups. Archer-bots - Deadly accurate. Very quick on the draw. League scouts - Uses baseballs to stun its enemies. Uber Medibot - Ubers like crazy. Filibuster - Attacks without warning. Attacks in huge groups. Constantly shoot. Giants - There are giants and supergiants that can be easily spotted due to the facts that they're huge, covered in damage absorbing armor, and charging straight at you. Good news: due to their size they're slower than their normal-high counter parts and they're far less common. Bad news: The weapons they carry are giant too. Here's what the managers will share about the giants we've spotted. Captain Punch - Uses fists to do damage. Can kill whoever isn't careful. Super Spy - Carries huge knives. Can kill defenders even when they're ubered. Super Scout - Faster than standard-high counterpart. Doesn't know how to shoot a gun. Major Buff - Fires Rockets like mad. often had Uber Medibots of his side. Chief Pyro - Has a lot of health. Continuously shoots fire. King Demo - Fires bombs from a cannon. Wears his maker's crown. Has a giant sword for self defense. Supergiant - Larger than giants. Have bigger weapons. Much slower. Sentry Buster - Basically a bomb on two legs, Sentry Busters are dispatched when sentries are giving its comrades a tough time and activate its deviously complicated protocol: run to a sentry and explode. Thanks to a design flaw, that has yet to be corrected, Sentry Busters take several seconds to arm themselves. Tanks - Aside from the Hypergiant, Tanks are the toughest robots in Chard's horde. While most of them have no way to defend themselves from enemies, a few do. They can only be stopped by destroying them. The managers have agreed to give this info on them. Recon Tank - Small and fast. Unarmed. Explodes when all intel has been transferred. Battle Tank - Tough steel beasts. Armed with a rocket launching turret on its top. Dragon Tank - Shoots fire. Impossible to approach without combusting yourself. Bomb Tank - Most common war tank. Carries a bomb inside that it can deploy. Cannot defend itself. Heavy Tank - Biggest war tank. Has a minigun on its front. Best to attack it from behind. Construction Tank - Has a shovel on the front. Builds passages for robots. Support Tank - Least common war tank. Resupplies and heals all other tanks around it. Cannot heal itself. Transport Tank - Biggest of the tanks. Cannot be attacked. Transports robots to where they need to be. Articulated Tank - Has a ball joint in the middle to help it navigate around extreme corners. Sometimes carries explosives. Cannot defend itself. Mini Robots - These robots are the trickiest to deal with due to their stupidly small size. They don't do much damage and they aren't very tough, but they're 8 times faster than their normal height counterparts and they attack in huge numbers. If there's a normal height robot of any kind in the horde, there's likely going to be a mini version of it around to ruin your day. Update #2 There seems to have been a mix up. Shadowpup contacted us and said that our info wasn't accurate to what he/she saw during the battle, claiming that it was much less diverse than the horde we gave info to. It turned out that someone had swapped the info from Night Ryder's horde and Chard's horde. Who did that is obviously unknown, but the person left a sticky note that said "I am the greifer" on it. Shadowpup wrote his/her own page on this horde. From what we know such a mix up should be impossible because our secretaries are very organized. Whoever mixed the info up will be punished accordingly. Update #3 We have gotten rumor that Night Ryder and Chard have been meeting again. Based on what our spies have reported to us, they seem to be planning another assault on Adventure Bay. They have also been reported to have been designing new robot types and new weapons for them. We fear the Bay's defenders might not be prepared for this new invasion. If their not, we may all be doomed. But let us know that we will not go down without a good fight.